


Dalton Entertainment Presents

by larinia713



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larinia713/pseuds/larinia713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is the foremost 'model' for Dalton Entertainment. Sebastian is a film/directing student in need of a paid summer internship to apply for his preferred masters program. AN and full warning at the beginning of the prologue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AN:This is a pornstar!Kurt fic. Heed this warning. If you are uncomfortable with any of the following please do not continue to read this story.
> 
> Warnings: Top!Kurt, Bottom!Kurt, Kurt with multiple male characters and implied female characters (never shown but mentioned/alluded to in conversation), masturbation, hand jobs, blow jobs, frottage, rimming, intercural/glutal, M/M penetrative sex, facials, rough/anger sex, mild breathplay, barebacking, threesomes/group sex, some mild dirty talk, mild slut shaming, Top!Sebastian, Bottom!Sebastian.
> 
> If anyone finds anything else that needs to be added to this list please let me know. I have most of this written and I believe this is all that I have to warn about. As you can see it is an extensive list so please be kind if there is something I missed.
> 
> There will be no hard kinks (like scat, gore, golden shower, severe bdsm themes, etc.).
> 
> Also, I am not, nor have I ever been a film student or pornstar! So, therefore I am claiming artist license!
> 
> For clarifications, Italic text on its own between line breaks is what would be shown as a scene for the website.
> 
> I do not own Glee or the characters mentioned within this story. They belong to FOX and RIB.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

Artie darted his eyes back and forth between several different screens while typing randomly on a keyboard and clicking furiously at his mouse. The scene in front of him had so many continuity issues that he would be lucky to finish it by the end of tomorrow, which would cause his boss to have a fit seeing as it was supposed to be uploaded tonight.

Sighing and running his fingers under his eyes behind his glasses, he rolled back away from the desk. He needed to take a break and come back with a fresh set of eyes and then maybe he would be able to piece together something. Maybe he would stop by Will's office and go ahead and let him know that the scene wasn't coming together as quickly as they would like. At least he could head off his boss's bitching if he came to Will instead of Will seeking him out.

Just as he was reaching the kitchen area of the 'campus', for lack of a better term, Artie practically ran over his boss.

"Hey, Artie. I was just coming to check in with you. How is the Thad and Hunter scene coming along?"

_Shit!_ Artie thought to himself. _Well, might as well get it over with…_

"To be honest, not well. The angles are really rough. The transitions just cannot be pieced together without giving away the skips in positions. It's just a hot mess," Artie sighed.

"We need that scene up by tonight. We need something. It's been over a week since we posted anything new," Will complained.

"I understand that. Which is why I made sure I had the new kid's solo video edited first thing this morning after you filmed it. But I can't keep going like this. There is too much to be done in the cut room for just me alone."

Artie had been angling for Will to bring on some help for him in editing for almost 6 months now. He hoped to be able to bring in someone, train them and then go out and try his hand at running a scene to get more directorial experience.

"Well, I will leave that to you then. Get someone in here that will work for the same as you and that can edit as fast as you," Will conceded. "Just make sure they can be discreet. We don't need any more crazies running around here like last time. Everyone needs to be able to be comfortable."

Artie grinned brightly and chose to ignore the jab at his predecessor. He couldn't blame Will for the shot at Sandy. Artie felt the same way, that guy was certifiable.

"Thanks Will. And just a suggestion, I think that you should pair Jeff with Kurt for his first partnered scene. They would have some wicked chemistry together."

Will bobbed his head in a slight nod while thinking it over for a moment. "If it's a hit then you will get your chance to be in charge of a scene," he said before leaving the room.

As soon as Will turned his back, Artie's fist pumped into the air in excitement. He knew the perfect person to bring into Dalton. Someone who knew more about editing and cameras and everything involving film than he could even hope to tap into.

Artie practically burned the rubber off his wheels going back to email his best friend about this new opportunity. If anyone would be able to do this job and appreciate it to its fullest, it would Sebastian.

* * *

"Mr. Smythe, you haven't signed up for any of the internships that are offered for the summer terms yet. You are aware that you need one, along with a short film or documentary before you can proceed with your masters in cinematography and directing, aren't you?" Mrs. Grayson inquired during their end-of-the-semester tracking meeting.

Sebastian gulped audibly. He had been suffering from a hellacious version of the flu the week that the internship list had been posted and all his classmates clamored to secure the most prestigious and high paying ones. By the time he was able to leave his dorm room and not vomit over anything in the vicinity, there were only a hand full left and none that paid. And Sebastian needed one that paid.

Film was his passion. His father could never understand it. When Sebastian told his father that he didn't want to go into business or law and wanted to study film instead, it lead to a conversation that was way too long and arduous and a proclamation that if Sebastian wanted "to waste his time" then he would have to pay for it himself. Mr. Smythe had allowed him access to his college fund that had been set up from him since birth but refused to add to it or help him take out any loans. Everything would be upon Sebastian to figure out financially. And he had. Sebastian had managed with grants and scholarships and summer jobs to keep the number of loans he had to take out to a minimum.

After 4 years, Sebastian was only $20,000 in debt from student loans. An amazing feat considering that he was studying at UCLA Berkeley. It was not cheap and Sebastian was making it through without being in the hole upwards toward $75k like most of his fellow future filmographers.

Sebastian knew that if he worded his response the right way that he could continue with his dream. Mrs. Grayson had been helping him on his way since his freshman orientation and he knew she would do anything in her power to allow him to keep studying.

"Well, as you know, I am here on my own. I have been only taking out the minimum amount of loans so as to not have to file for bankruptcy after being handed my diploma," he stated with a lilt of humor. It worked seeing as Mrs. Grayson smiled brightly at him.

"That being said," he continued while digging through his messenger bag for the portfolio he put together in case she would hear him out. "I have to submit my own internship program for your approval. I was sick when the list came out and all the ones that could pay me what I need to continue have already been filled. I have a friend who has found me a job with a production company and if you will allow it, I would like to use that as my internship credit."

The smile never left Mrs. Grayson's face as she placed her hand gently on top of her desk palm up and gesturing towards the file. She flipped through the contents after reading his cover letter. By the time she hit the fourth or fifth page, her smile fell and Sebastian was having a hard time swallowing from his nerves. Her eyes narrowed slightly and her brow furrowed before lifting her gaze back to him.

"I am assuming, since you are not the practical joke type, that this is legitimate? That you are trying to pass this, Dalton Entertainment, off as a great opportunity to get real working experience in your field?"

"Yes ma'am. I know it seems unorthodox, but it really will help. And before you ask, no, I will not be submitting any type of pornography for my master's acceptance consideration piece."

Mrs. Grayson barked out a quick, loud laugh at that and it immediately put Sebastian back at ease. "As long as it's not a 6 hours long documentary on the mating habits of bees, I think we'll be ok."

Sebastian ducked his head down as he chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I don't know what Sum Li was thinking when he pulled that out of his hat. Does this mean I can submit this as my internship offer?"

"I will talk to the other advisors and gain their opinions as well. If it still stands after their scrutiny, I will email you your approval and you can get to work."

Sebastian stood to shake her hand, thanking her profusely for every tiny bit of help she had offered him over the last 4 years.

Three hours later, Sebastian's phone pinged with an email notification that made him smile and started him to packing his bags to head to Dalton Entertainment after sending a quick text.

**To Artie:** Check the gate, bro! The fantastic film duo shall be reunited soon!

* * *

_Welcome to Dalton Entertainment: home of the most gorgeous male models learning about themselves and their sexuality one hot scene at a time._

_Click **here** to become a member with full interviews and exclusive access to all our models clips and pictures._

_Click **here** to view our gallery and purchase individual videos for downloading._


	2. Ch1 Homepage

_After the incredible response and feedback we got from Jeff's solo video, we couldn't wait to partner him up. And who better to break his 'gay sex cherry' than Kurt, our very own resident sex god._

_At first, Jeff was kind of shy with the realization that Kurt would be his first scene partner, but Kurt's cool and calm demeanor won over our new adorable blond. Who turns out to have a ferocious oral fixation!_

* * *

Pulling through the gate at Dalton Entertainment was extremely intimidating to Sebastian. He squint his eyes behind his glasses trying to look around the blind spots his car gave him to take in the grand spectacle around him. It felt like he was pulling into an exclusive country club rather than a pornography studio.

He followed the signs guiding him to the main reception parking lot, parked his car and just sat in his car trying to calm his breathing. The job was his already. Sebastian just needed to walk in, introduce himself and then he and Artie would get to work. _He_ would get to work. No more tiny intern jobs where he didn't get any credit. This time he was going to be the editor. The scenes would be put together and spliced by his eye, by his talent. Sebastian just hoped he didn't do a terrible job because of his nerves.

Upon finally collecting himself, Sebastian walked through the double glass doors and up to the perky and petite red-headed receptionist who was diligently cleaning the keys of her laptop with a q-tip.

"Hi, I'm Sebastian Smythe. Will said to check-in here and then I would get my passes and be escorted to my room?" He finished lamely, questioning himself within seconds of walking into his new job.

The receptionist straightened in her chair enough for Sebastian to read her name badge hanging from her collar: Emma Pillsbury.

"Oh, okay. Let me just… one second," she blustered while placing the q-tip into a small plastic bag then proceeded to dispose of it into a trash can under her desk that Sebastian couldn't see.

He watched as she opened a drawer and placed latex gloves over her hands then reached on towards him. Furrowing his brows in confusion, he took her hand in his and gave it a gentle shake.

Emma blushed and giggled a little. "No, I was… Sorry. Hang on a second." And Sebastian watched her go through another routine with disposing of the gloves into another small bag and pull out two new gloves from her desk.

"Um, mind telling me what's going on here," Sebastian queried before she could put gloves on again.

"Yes, sorry. I need your medical records and I can't touch anything from another doctor's office… Just, yeah, germs, no."

Sebastian was floored. Will didn't say that he needed to bring any type of records with him when they had talked over the phone. All he was told to do was email a sample of his work and then after it was received, he was told he got the job. Sebastian figured that he would be subjected to random drug screenings, but not to have to bring any type of medical history. It wasn't like he was allergic to anything that he knew of.

"I wasn't told to bring anything like that," Sebastian supplied.

"Oh, well, in that case we can have Jan take your blood sample today and you can get to work after the results get back to us early next week since we have to send them out. Until then, Will will just have you shoot your solo video and you'll hang out with the rest of the guys for familiarity before your first partnered scene," she explained with a sweet smile as she reached for her phone. Emma dialed a three digit extension and spoke again. "Hi Jan, its Emma. Yeah, we have a new model in today that wasn't told to bring his test results. Can you take a sample today? Great, thank you Jan!"

Emma hung up her phone and walked around to the front of the desk and gestured for him to follow her. Sebastian walked behind her silently, still unable to process the flurry in which she threw that information at him. Thankfully he gathered his senses when he saw Artie rolling down the same hallway toward them.

"Artie! Thank God!" Sebastian breathed. "What the hell is going on here? I have to get a blood test now? Nobody said anything about that!"

Artie's eyes bulged and his mouth was caught in a comical 'O' as he caught on to what was happening.

"Emma, Sebastian isn't a new model. He is our new editing intern."

"Oh! I am so sorry. Please forgive me. You fit the bill for most of our guys and I just assumed. Artie can take you from here. Again, I'm sorry." Then she turned and disappeared back to her desk with her face starting to blush enough to be in competition with her hair.

Sebastian turned back to Artie, who just chuckled at his friend's awkwardly gaping mouth.

"Yeah, we have some characters here at Dalton Entertainment. Come on and close that fly trap and I will give you the grand tour," Artie laughed with a sweeping arm.

Sebastian hung his head down and muttered to himself, "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

_Kurt hissed lightly through his teeth as Jeff's tongue started to lap at his nipples before traveling further down his chest. His back arched off the bed after receiving a few nips from Jeff's mouth as the latter worked on undoing his jeans and started to pull them down._

_"Damn, you didn't want to waste any time did you?" Jeff breathed out with a small laugh at seeing nothing but more of the smooth flesh of Kurt's skin as he pulled the jeans down revealing a gorgeously flushed cock._

_"Why would I want another layer between me and that perfect mouth of yours?" Kurt saucily replied. He grabbed the base of his dick and started to slowly stroke himself as he watched Jeff pull down his own pants and briefs never going all the way up to the head, just keeping a steady rhythm along the shaft._

_When Jeff came back to the bed, Kurt got up on his knees to meet him in a hungry kiss. He pressed him backwards so that Jeff was lying down and looking up at him greedily. Kurt's fingers found their way into Jeff's blond hair and gripped it firmly before pulling away from the kiss and moving up till he was straddling Jeff's chest._

_With his fingers tangled in his hair, Kurt brought Jeff's head up off of the bed, close to his swollen cock. "Now, suck me."_

* * *

If Sebastian thought the grounds of Dalton Entertainment were intimidating on the drive from the gate to the front office, it was nothing compared to how he felt having Artie showing him around.

They left through the back door from the main reception area with Artie pointing out some of the offices on the way out. One of them being Will's office where Sebastian will be meeting with him tomorrow morning before starting his work in the editing closet.

The area behind the receptionist and office building was dotted with several other buildings of all shapes and sizes. Artie pointed over to his left at the fitness center, which got quite a bit of use as it had every piece of equipment you could imagine as well as a sauna, heated therapy pools and a small, indoor pool. He also let Sebastian know of the infirmary that was on the other side of the grounds to the gym, stating that every newbie got sick at least once while here and that Jan was a God-send.

Artie then wheeled down the various pathways explaining the living quarters where all the model staff and crew stayed during the summer sessions.

"I know it seems weird, but it works out really great for impromptu scenes. You never know what is going to happen and the summer is the busiest time for us around here," Artie explained. "We get more newcomers and some of the little parties lead to some unexpected pairings. All Will asks, is that we shoot everything professionally every time and he gets final say on whether or not it gets posted."

"So, I am basically stepping into a 'Boys Gone Wild' type of deal here?"

Artie laughed lightly knowing that he couldn't dispute Sebastian completely. "Not exactly. We do have a set schedule for shoots, but we always make sure to be ready for anything. The surprise couplings tend to do well, so we go with it."

Sebastian nodded and continued to take in the mini-tour on the way to the dorm, for lack of a better word according to Artie. He knew most of his time would be spent either in his room working on his film project for admission or in the closet. Which, as he thought about it, made Sebastian laugh at himself internally. _Who would have thought I would be living in a closet again?_

When they turned a corner on the path that brought them out from behind the gym, Sebastian caught sight of a massive mansion. He paused whistling lowly at the size.

"This is the dorm," Artie said.

"You call that a dorm?" Sebastian choked out.

"Yeah, I know it seems ridiculous but it works. The upper floors are all bedrooms with bath suites. The lower floor has a common room with all the TV amenities, a rec room, and the kitchen and dining area. They keep it stocked all the time and if you want something specific just let Chandler know. He's our go-fer for the most part and does all the shopping."

Sebastian started to move forward again while nodding at his best friend.

"Come on," Artie continued, amused at Sebastian's silent shock. "Let's drop your bags off and get some lunch, I'm starving."

* * *

_Kurt released the back of Jeff's head and let it fall to the bed after letting his cock pull out with a lewd popping sound. He leaned over Jeff's face to reach over to the bedside table to grab the condom and lube quickly while Jeff continued to issue small kitten licks to Kurt's shaft and hips and thighs._

_Jeff looked up at Kurt in amazement watching his partner blindly reaching behind his back to roll on a condom and lubing him up before wiping the excess over his own hole._

_After a little shuffling, Kurt lined himself over Jeff's cock, just barely letting him breech his hole. He placed his hands firmly on Jeff's pecks and slow pushed himself up and down on his cock. Bouncing further down with each movement till he was fully seated._

_Kurt reached behind himself to brace his hands on Jeff's thighs as he rocked his hips up-forward-down-backward in a sinful circuit._

_Jeff went with the push and pull of Kurt's hips, gasping with moaning breaths while running his hands all along Kurt's torso. He created small red trails from his short nails on the skin of Kurt's thighs and across the cheeks of his ass as he pulled them apart to thrust deeper, harder._

_Kurt hung his head, starting to show some signs of fatigue from the pace he set. He never wavered in the constant movement, the constant tug and release. Hearing Jeff's whimpers and gasping breaths, he slowed his hips slightly and watched his partner stare at him lustfully._

_Kurt leaned forward to grab Jeff's face and pull him to a sitting position while unfolding his legs to wrap them around Jeff's back._

_Jeff wound his arms around Kurt's back and pushed his hips further into his ass, trapping Kurt's cock between their abs. He felt Kurt tangle one hand into the back of his hair again pulling another deep gasp from his mouth._

_With Jeff's mouth still gaping from trying to control his breathing, Kurt reached up with his other hand and pushed in two of fingers. Jeff's eyes widened slightly before he moaned around the digits and started to suck them eagerly._

_After a few short moments, Kurt felt a growl creep up from deep within Jeff's chest. He then felt it as each of his hands where removed from Jeff's head. Jeff reached over Kurt's arms to pull him down onto his back from behind his shoulders. Using the pressure from Kurt trapping his hands under his shoulders, Jeff let his nails run against Kurt's back causing him to arch his back and hips while Jeff started to push into Kurt again._

_The slow, first thrusts in the new position caused both men to moan wantonly. Jeff grabbed Kurt's legs underneath the back of his knees, lifting Kurt's hips and spreading his legs wider and wider, while keeping the same pace of neither languid nor vigorous._

_Kurt turned his head back and forth, struggling to keep his eyes open while he started to stroke his cock. First taking a few long and slow, and then pulling his hand closer to the head making his movements shorter and faster._

_"Ah, God! More! Just… Mmmmm…" Kurt breathed, begging for Jeff to pick up the pace enough to push him over._

_Jeff huffed out another moan while getting a better grip on the back of Kurt's thighs and began to piston his hips harder-faster-deeper, watching Kurt's abs starting to contract from pleasure._

_Kurt's hand kept flying around his cock as he chased his release, the pleasure ridden contractions of his core muscles bowing his body tight. Suddenly he threw both hands out and gripped the sheets with white knuckles as he came and pulsed across his stomach and chest letting his cock flex as it emptied its release . Above him, he could hear Jeff curse softly under his breath and felt his pace falter and turn viciously erratic._

_Jeff pulled out and quickly used his left hand to tug the condom off while reaching with his right hand to start stroking his own cock. With just a few tight pulls, he was throwing is own head back with his mouth gaping as his come joined Kurt's on his chest._

_Both men breathed deeply trying to catch their breaths after Jeff collapsed down to cuddle into Kurt's side. Kurt turned his head to look at the dazed look on Jeff's face, while Jeff started to grin at Kurt's blissed out state of relaxation._

_"Wow," Jeff stated, rather ineloquently and flopped onto his back causing Kurt to pull out of his entranced state and giggle at him._

_Kurt took Jeff's previous position and leaned up on his side to look down on Jeff, his eyes closed and lips barely parted still trying calm himself. Kurt drew his hand up from where it was resting on his own hip to start skimming it up along Jeff's torso, making him shiver and turn to watch Kurt more intently. By the time Kurt cupped Jeff's jaw, fire bloomed in both their eyes again bringing Kurt to start stroking his thumb along Jeff's bottom lip._

_"Take a shower with me?" Kurt asked hotly._

_Jeff placed his own hand onto Kurt's and gently nipped at the pad of the man's thumb before nodding his head and dragging Kurt to the shower stall the next room over._

* * *

Kurt never minded when the cameras followed him after the end of a scene. Sometimes the bonus clips they added at the end brought in more viewers looking for more insight into them as 'models'. And sometimes it led to getting a whole extra scene to sell on the site. Jeff looked skittish about it though.

"Don't worry. They are only going to get us being playful with one another and washing up lightly. We'll banter and tease and then they will leave and we can take a real shower."

Jeff's shoulders loosened then followed Kurt into the large stall after he turned on the water. Kurt teased him about his first scene and Jeff quipped right back. Both lightly soaping up the other and rinsing quickly before trading a few light kisses under a shared shower head.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" Kurt asked when he saw the crew start to pack up and move out of the washroom.

"It's pretty great so far. I just got here a couple of days ago, so I haven't really had a lot of time to explore or meet a lot of the crew or other guys. I guess that is part of being a newbie," Jeff shrugged as he began to shower more thoroughly.

Kurt hummed affirmatively. "Yeah, they tend to keep the fresh meat on ice until you get broken in. This way there aren't any riots to claim you."

Jeff blinked one eye open at Kurt, looking slightly mortified at his serious expression as water ran down from his bangs.

Kurt held onto the façade for a few more moments before grinning widely and giving Jeff a small, joking shove out from under the shower head. He watched as Jeff caught on and chuckled finally understanding.

"You finished?" Jeff asked watching Kurt running his fingers back through his hair as the last of the bubbles ran down the drain. After he received a nod, Jeff shut off the water and grabbed a couple of towels from the side for them.

They dried off in familial silence before heading back to the scene room to retrieve fresh clothes from their bags that they stashed out of frame earlier. Kurt dresses quickly then turned to his bag and grabbed some light styling gel to apply to his hair, tousling it artfully. He watched as Jeff moved to his own bag to pull out a glasses case and carefully slip on a pair of black, thin and square frames that compliment his face wonderfully.

"Glasses, huh?"

"What? Oh, yeah. My eyes were really tired this morning so I didn't bother trying to put in my contacts in. Why?"

"No reason in particular," Kurt said, trying to appear nonchalant. "We haven't had someone who would wear glasses in a scene in a long time and some of the guys kinda have a kink for it, I guess."

"A kink? For glasses?"

"Sure. Like the whole naughty-nerd thing. It's hot." Kurt spoke of it like it was obvious.

"Oh… You have the kink, don't you?" Jeff asked while a small, shy grin appeared on his lips. "Maybe I will think about it for the next one. No promises though. The last time I tried something like that, my glasses just fogged up. Not really all that sexy."

Kurt just lifted his shoulders slightly. "Maybe… Maybe not. Come on. I bet you're hungry. We can't let you pass out from lack of energy after your first scene. They'll definitely see you as fresh meat then and I won't be able to save you from the feeding frenzy."

They both laughed as they headed out the door to the kitchens.


	3. Ch2 Membership

**Chapter 2 Membership**

_A friend in need is a friend in deed, right? Well that's what we have for you all here._

_Kurt needed to get out some aggression and who better than our David. Kurt really gets to let it all out with him and David is ever so happy to oblige. And who knows what is going to happen once the clothes start flying!_

* * *

Sebastian never thought he would have a hard time working at Dalton Entertainment. He figured that he would keep his nose down, work hard and earn his money just like everyone else employed there. Walking into the kitchen immediately threw all such beliefs out the window without ceremony.

He assumed the 'models' would have been good looking guys but knew there couldn't be any attraction whatsoever. After all, he was going to have to watch and edit hours of footage of all of them banging each other's brains out. And that was sure to put a damper on his normally insatiable sex drive. If he was going to go for someone, he wanted to be the only one going after it. He loved the chase not competition. Plus he considered it bad form to get involved with co-workers.

"Pick your jaw off the floor, Seb," Artie chuckled.

Sebastian couldn't help but tuck his head down a little in embarrassment. It didn't last long though; he didn't want the models to think him easily impressed. Pushing his glasses back up his nose slightly, he resumed his normal air of nonchalance as he took in everyone that Artie introduced him to.

Nick, a quiet brunet with a sweet smile who was busy eating what appeared to be a completely vegan lunch.

Wes, an Asian guy, and David, a dark skinned man, who were aggressively trying to edge each other out of a pantry in search of chips.

Thad, another brunet, and Hunter, an athletic blond, were busy with what seemed to be an intense game of Battleship while several others just looked on and added quirky insults at the two playing that kept any further introductions from being made.

Artie and Sebastian started for the refrigerators and began to pull out the makings for a few sandwiches when a cacophony of wolf whistles and cheers erupted with the entrance of two more models.

Sebastian watched dumbstruck as a lithe brunet and a lanky blond entered to what could only be described as a standing ovation. At this point, had it not been for Artie nudging him in the hip, he would have been standing in a pile of his own drool as he locked eyes with the brunet's steel-like blue gaze.

"That's Kurt and Jeff. Kurt is a staple around here, but Jeff is the newbie. Every time someone new gets in from their first scene these idiots see it as a cause for celebration," Artie supplied while shaking his head and returning to the making of his lunch.

"Who is who?"

Artie glanced up at the scene from the top of his glasses and noted Sebastian and Kurt sizing each other up. He couldn't help but laugh internally at his friend for letting his walls come down at one look from Kurt. He had seen it happen too many times, which is why they had more security now than they had the three years previous.

"Jeff is the blond guy. Kurt is the one you seem to be trying to undress with your eyes, Seb."

The last sentence brought Sebastian out of his daze to look at Artie. He found him nonchalantly putting the top piece of bread on his sandwich like he hadn't just called him out for staring.

* * *

_The room was warm and all Kurt could think about was getting his and David's clothes off. He was too wound up, too needy to do any thinking and so just let his body tell him what he needed most. And right then, his body was screaming at him for hard and rough and fast._

_His own shirt came off fairly quickly and was tossed randomly across the room. David's shirt, on the other hand, was being difficult. The front of it covered in too-small buttons placed too close together. And Kurt, with his frustration running at an all-time high, grabbed top of David's shirt near the collar that had managed to get unbuttoned and pulled with all his strength. The sound of the pearl-like fasteners hitting random corners of the floor soothed Kurt._

_Mouths sought out flesh and sweat. Hands groped and clawed down torsos. Nimble fingers unzipped and stripped pants and underwear. Limbs tangled as two contrasting skins toppled together onto a bed with a fierce desire to just feel with racing pulses._

* * *

Kurt noticed a newcomer staring at him while chatting with Artie. He wasn't sure if he was a new model or not, but he certainly had a great look about him. _But why was he hanging around with Artie? Most new guys stay to themselves the first day getting unpacked and then are busy with Jan in medical and their solo shots._

Jeff noticed Kurt staring at the tall guy at the kitchen counter and gave him a small nudge with his arm.

"So, you weren't kidding about the glasses thing, were you?" He whispered.

Kurt quickly shook his head and spun around the room to join the guys in ribbing Jeff causing the other to forget about the former's staring.

Soon everyone was calmed down to just a few light barbs and teases. Most of which were questions directed to Jeff about how his first time with Kurt compared to that of the female persuasion.

Kurt watched as the blond blushed highly across his cheeks before snapping a quick remark for the guys to just leave it and worry about their own dicks. Jeff shot Kurt a grateful glance before returning to his own lunch and engaging Nick in a conversation about to the benefits of 'going vegan'. Several people started to groan and beg off his question, knowing that Nick would profess the wonders of vegan-dom for far longer than was necessary.

While the others were suitably distracted, Kurt took his opportunity to chat up the newest model among them.

"So when did you get in?" Kurt asked right to the point. He made it his business to know every one of the models. Nothing was worse than discord amongst the guys and Kurt wasn't going to let a newcomer mess with their calm setting.

He took it to heart that it was his fault that led to the increased security and the all-around tension that seeped into every scene last summer. Now, he was determined for every guy at Dalton to have a good time and have great scenes this year. They were all here for that very reason, money. And when they were tense and uncomfortable off screen, they looked it on screen as well.

"I got in today, just a few minutes ago in fact. Though not without some scarring from the receptionist. Thank goodness Artie showed up when he did, otherwise I would have been poked and prodded. And I really wasn't prepared for that today," the new guy stated.

Kurt looked on at the guy in confusion. Everyone saw Jan before being released for scenes. It was to keep everyone safe and pique the interest that the majority of viewers had for bareback videos.

At Kurt's confused look Artie stepped in and explained that Sebastian was an old friend of his from going to film summer camps as kids and that Artie contacted him regarding a new intern position. Kurt nodded finally getting a handle on Sebastian a little bit. He didn't seem to be someone who was going to cause trouble between the models, thank goodness.

"Yeah, I just graduated from UCLA. I'm just here to earn credits and work on a documentary or come up with a short film during the summer to put together as part of my master's submission packet," Sebastian offered at seeing Kurt's open face.

Kurt's eyes flashed at hearing the news that Sebastian would be working on a film while at Dalton. It didn't set right on his nerves. The last time someone else's cameras were on the grounds here, Kurt ended up feeling cheap and dirty and almost quit the best job he has ever had.

"So, let me guess… You're looking for a new angle on the porn business?" Kurt questioned with ice clear in his voice.

Everyone in the kitchen hall froze at his tone. All eyes directly looking at the small group of three and all ears perked up for the answer. Sebastian swallowed thickly while trying to shake off the uncomfortable stares he was receiving and noticed the Wes gesturing to David, only to then catch David run out of the room behind Kurt's back.

Meanwhile Kurt was poised like a compressed spring and all who saw him knew why. He patiently waited while trying to slow his breathing and not jump to conclusions.

"Well, I could, I guess. I haven't really drawn up anything concrete yet but that is always an option."

Kurt just let out a non-committal hum and continued to stare down Sebastian.

"I mean, there isn't a lot out there that shows the inside of this industry," Sebastian went on. He heard a few audible gasps and the sound of other's shuffling around the room. "Maybe I can show them a new perspective about you guys. A more humane aspect of it all."

At those magic words from the intern, Kurt slowly stood and placed his hands flatly on the top of the table. Then he, ever so slightly, leaned into Sebastian's personal space.

* * *

_David rolled Kurt onto his back while keeping up with fast and furious pace of searing kisses. Watching Kurt bite his lips as David quickly scrambled to roll a condom on and lube himself up, forever grateful for his job allowing him the opportunity to be with someone like Kurt._

_Kurt lifted his right leg gracefully onto David's waiting shoulder while the latter ran his nails deep into Kurt's thighs before swiftly sheathing himself into Kurt. The pace David set was relentless. A sharp staccato of full thrusts that rocked Kurt's whole body back and forth across the sheets and causing several pillows to find new homes of the floor._

_Harsh breaths and keening moans were symphonies in the ears of the men on the bed. The sound of skin slapping sweat dampened skin brought a rhythm that stirred deep in Kurt's mind. He knew David would be perfect for helping him zone out and just feel._

_"Shit. Ah-Fuck!" Kurt panted as his body was steadily rocked into. "How- shit… How can you do that for so long? Ah, ah-ah… Fuck, there! Right THERE!"_

_David smirked with a full grin on his face as he stopped his incessant thrusts, which caused Kurt to mewl petulantly. He placed a few light, chaste kisses on Kurt's cheeks, chin and finally his lips, nearly folding Kurt in half with his knee now near his own ear._

_"That's easy," David whispered in Kurt's ear as he shifted his weigh on his hands to either side of Kurt's head and rose up on his toes for more leverage._

_He pulled out of Kurt with a smooth move from his hips and earned a bitch glare of epic proportions from the man under him._

_"Lots," he lunged back into Kurt._

_"And," a fast withdrawal._

_"Lots," another quick snap of his hips with a long sinful drag back out._

_"Of practice," was the last thing David said before setting another punishing pace, fully intent on doing his best to give Kurt the release he knew his friend needed._

* * *

"Humane, huh?" Kurt asked with a small twitch from the corner of his mouth.

"Sure, why not? I mean, it could bring in a whole new demographic of viewer. Showing another side of what you do would make you more real. Don't you think?"

The whole room was quietly awaiting Kurt's response. It was nothing new to them that Kurt despised the phrase 'humane aspect' but all of them knew that the poor, new intern didn't. And unfortunately none of them could stop the carnage they knew was about to happen. Just like watching a horror movie through your fingertips, you're scared of what is happening and don't want to watch but at the same time, you need to know the outcome.

"You want to know what I think? What I think is that you don't have a fucking clue what you are doing. What I think is that you are a spoiled little rich kid that doesn't have anything better to do for a summer than come here and chafe your dick raw while jerking off to hours of unedited porn. That's what I think," Kurt said in a dangerous tone. His eyes flicked with a fire that few had seen in a long time from Kurt.

Then Sebastian watched as David reappeared through the door behind Kurt's shoulders with a new guy sporting a Mohawk. The newcomer briefly took in the scene in front of himself before quietly making his way closer to Kurt and Sebastian.

"No- I, no, that's not what I-," Sebastian tried to explain. He knew that he was only digging his own grave deeper but he knew he couldn't work with everyone here if they thought he was some sort of pervert. Sebastian really was here for the job experience. He wouldn't risk the career he had been dreaming about for years over something so callus.

"Just a heads up Theodore, we all are human, we are all _real_. There is no need to find a 'humane aspect' for us. In case that wasn't painfully obvious from the fact that we are skin and bone and breathe the same air you do," Kurt continued his rant oblivious to the Mohawk guy moving to stand right behind him.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I-," again Sebastian couldn't finish before Kurt started in on him again. This time leaning even further into Sebastian's face before Mohawk wound his arm around Kurt's waist to start pulling him out of the room.

"We are human, regardless of what sob story the media likes to paint about us to the general public you ass! So forgive me for excusing myself to spread my glorious, inhumane come all over some else's chest," Kurt said flippantly. "David?" he questioned over his shoulder to gain the dark skinned man's attention. "You game?"

* * *

_Kurt knew his whole torso, neck and face had to be flushed from the strain of the position David had put him in, but it felt so delicious to be handled like this. He didn't have to worry about anything, he just let David move and push him the way that would work for everyone._

_After several more thrusts from his planked positioned, David withdrew and slid towards the edge of the bed before standing up and dragging Kurt towards him by his ankles._

_"Get on your knees," David said._

_Kurt immediately complied and soon felt David's hands cups his hips and his dick start to press into him again. The stretch was a little more from this angle and he soon felt empty again as David reach for the lube again to make things slide easier._

_They fell into an easy rhythm of fast, smooth thrusts as Kurt straightened to press his back firmly to David's chest. David's hands roamed all along his body. Tweaking a nipple here, caressing his throat another time, to just wrapping around his body completely before skimming one hand down towards Kurt's cock._

_The smallest pearl of precome was slowly moved across Kurt's head before the dark hand wrapped fully around his shaft and started to pull in time with David's thrust. Kurt's body was torn between pressing back into David's thrust or forward into his hand. Both of which seemed to be too much and not enough at the same time as Kurt lolled his head onto David's shoulder._

* * *

Sebastian watched as the three men left through the side door before letting out a loud sigh. He had no idea what Kurt was talking about or how he had ended up with both feet in his mouth. The truth was he didn't know what his subject matter for his film would be yet. He went along with Kurt's ideas, hoping that it would endear him to his new coworkers and gain their trust so that he could use them for his film.

Like so many other times in his life, his choice of career had seemed to separate him even further from close relationships. It was the same story every time in a club or bar. The initial small talk that always started in the college town always led to the inevitable "What's your major?" And more times than he could count, Sebastian got into a guy's pant just because said guy wanted to be an actor.

Did that make him an ass? Yes.

Did he feel guilty about it? Not really, considering the guys were only hooking up with _him_ to further _their_ career.

Did he want to take advantage of his new coworkers by claiming they were a sublevel of society simply because they had sex and put it on film? Absolutely not. He didn't know any of their stories. He wasn't looking to exploit them.

Sebastian now more than ever, just wanted to go back in time and not let himself get suckered in by man with beautiful eyes and a wicked tongue.

* * *

_Soon his body seized without warning and Kurt's mouth dropped open in a silent scream as David's hand wrung his orgasm from him. He could feel his hips convulsing without his permission as David continued to speed up faster and faster behind him after moving his hands back to Kurt's hips._

_Kurt sagged against him before falling forward and trying to brace himself on his hands. The exhaustion of his second scene in one day was starting to take a toll on him._

_Finally Kurt felt David withdrawal from him and nudge his side next to his ribs to get Kurt to turn over onto his back. Kurt looked up at David lazily as he walked on his knees towards Kurt's face, David's now bare cock being fisted languidly._

_Kurt opened his mouth and had barely started to stick his tongue out before he felt the first warm stripe of come hit his left cheek. He turned his head just a little to catch the rest of David's release before it could end up in his hair._

_With a deep grunt, David finished and leaned over Kurt's face. Kurt felt David's warm tongue swipe the streak of come from his cheek before hearing him whisper, "God, you're beautiful."_

_Kurt smiled at David warmly before craning his neck to kiss him sweetly. His eyes closed as he let the insane afternoon wash away from him with the last tremors his body was still giving him._


	4. Chapter 3 Model Profiles

**Chapter 3 Model Profiles**

_It has come to our attention while combing our archives, that we have never posted a solo video of our beloved Kurt nor Hunter. This needed to be rectified immediately. So we thought, why not put them together? And now we present to you the first ever duo-solo!_

* * *

Sebastian still sat in a daze after watching Kurt being almost dragged out of the dining area. This was not the impression he wanted to make his first day of his internship. He didn't want to make any enemies or worse, break someone's spirit. He had done that once before and the horrible guilt that resulted changed him for the better. But sometimes being nice sucked.

"Come on, man." Artie lightly smacked his upper arm as he waved his phone in the other hand. "Will wants to see you ASAP."

He walked back to the main reception building alone and lost in his thoughts. He saw all the hours of hard work he poured into his classes. All the arguments with his dad after he announced his future major. Every summer at camp where he got to learn about and operate different cameras and film editing software. And it all started to fade away.

Will met him in his doorway and gestured for Sebastian to sit down in front of the simple desk.

"I can explain-" Sebastian started to say but stopped once Will raised a hand.

"I know you can." He pointed to his computer screen on the other side of his desk. It appeared to have a feed of several different security cameras currently operating. "I saw the whole thing. I heard the last part that set Kurt off."

"I still don't understand what happened. He asked me what I was going to film and then he made a suggestion and I said it wasn't out of the realm of possibilities… Then I don't know. It was like a switch had flipped."

"He set you up."

Sebastian's jaw popped open in confusion.  _Set up? What?_

"Kurt is a big player here. We were doing fine; mediocre videos, standard scene output, etcetera. Then he came in. He changed the whole way we operated by making a few suggestions and now we are one of the top male on male porn sites in world."

Sebastian knew that Dalton Entertainment was kind of a big deal but he didn't think it would be as popular as Will was making it out to be.

"Kurt is a silent partner here." Will continued. "He saved his commissions from his sales here and then bought out a good chunk of our stock. He owns a little over thirty percent of Dalton. Which makes him one of your bosses.

"He trusts me to hire people, but he will always test them once they get here. We had a guy turn out to be a huge pervert and we didn't catch it in time. Since then, Kurt makes sure that everyone will be comfortable with any newcomers."

"It was a test?" Sebastian still didn't understand what all this meant for him in the present. "I don't… Was- Did I pass?"

"In my eyes? Yes. But Kurt will be harder to convince. At the end of the day, I still own more of this company than he does." Will said. "For now, I suggest laying low and staying out of Kurt's way. I will talk to him. I don't think that you're here to cause any trouble. If anything, you need Dalton just as much as we need you."

Sebastian nodded his head in affirmation while he watched Will reach for a notecard and started to scribble on it.

"This is your password and username for our vault library. You will also use this to connect with the rest of the system to send me your finished projects from editing. I will also suggest watching a few of the vault items, both past and present models, to get a handle on what we expect as far as production value."

"Thank you again Will." Sebastian took his passcodes and left Will's office as fast as he could manage without looking like a cartoon character.

* * *

" _So Kurt and Hunter?" an obviously smiling voice said from somewhere off camera. "We never had you two do your solo videos. How did that happen?"_

_Kurt smiled and glanced over his to his right to see if Hunter was going to answer the question first. He knew that Hunter never liked the pre-scene interviews. They hardly got used, but in the case of solo shots- everyone had to do one. Seeing Hunter's still slightly stone-like expression, took up the mantle and answered first._

" _I know exactly why I never did one," he said with a small chuckle. "As soon as I got here I was thrown to the wolves. My first scene was a switch scene with Jesse. After that I don't think anyone was really interested in what I thought about preferences or turn-ons!"_

" _You're right," the voice said again. "That was a damn good scene. I think it's in our archive for exclusive members or something now, right?"_

" _Yeah, I think so. Not much is left to be said once you run the gambit in your first scene, huh? What about you, Hunt?" Kurt asked while nudging his scene partner teasingly with his elbow and throwing in a wink._

_Hunter cracked small smile then. "I don't really know why I never had one before now. I do remember that Kurt was my first partner though."_

_By the end of his small statement, Hunter's smile turned more sincere and he blew a flirty kiss in Kurt's direction that caused everyone in the room to laugh under their breaths._

" _Alright then guys. Whenever you are ready you can get started. Just do your thing and we'll do ours."_

_Kurt and Hunter exchanged a few more moments of smiling before they helped each other take off their clothes. Hunter was easy. His simple laid back attitude had him in just a t-shirt and khaki shorts. While Kurt needed some help with all the clasps and straps on his shorts and the multiple buttons on his shirt._

_They had agreed earlier in their planning session for the scene that although they would be technically doing a solo shot together, they would be able to touch and talk to one another to ease what could potentially become an awkward-looking situation._

_Hunter kissed Kurt lightly as his hands finished trailing after the fabric of Kurt's shirt as it fell off his shoulder before tossing it out of the way of the crew that was set up at different angles around the L-shaped sofa. Almost shyly he tangled his fingers with Kurt's and brought him to his spot on the couch. Hunter positioned himself on the other side of the curve so that their views of each other wouldn't force them to have their necks craned at uncomfortable angles._

* * *

Sebastian sunk into the overstuffed office chair in his 'dorm room' and stared nervously at his laptop. Will had said it would be a good idea to look into the archives and see what Dalton used to put out and how they have changed over the years. It wouldn't be good for him to end up causing them to backtrack on the progress they had made because he was now wary of Dalton's main model.

He spun the card with his passwords between his fingertips. It wasn't like he had never watched porn before. Sebastian actually enjoyed it from time to time. But seeing the reactions downstairs earlier made him want to never log in.

These men were his co-workers now. Granted, they wouldn't be  _working together_ in the same way as most of them did; it still niggled at the edge of his mind.

_This is going to be like watching Artie having sex right in front of me once I get to know these guys. And while I love Artie to death, that is just something I don't need to see_ , Sebastian thought to himself. He had started to spin the card so fast that it fell under his desk. Sighing, he pushed back his chair and bent under his desk to reach the card.

A knock on his door jarred Sebastian and caused him to jerk up too quickly and bang his head soundly on the bottom of his desk. The litany of curses that spewed from him would have made a well-educated sailor blush. He was still rubbing the crown of his head when he reached his door to open it.

Kurt was leaning against the edge of the frame with an eyebrow cocked slightly as he observed him.

"Are you here to yell at me some more for no reason other than to satisfy your own curiosity over me being a pervert?" Sebastian snapped. He was humiliated by Kurt's earlier antics and having just hit his head as hard as he did, Sebastian really didn't care about being nice.

"No," Kurt said as he pulled his body upright and to his full height. The top of his head was even with Sebastian's lips. In the kitchen, Kurt had seemed so much taller. Kurt's bearing presented him like he was 10 feet tall and had armor made of dragon scales. "I came here to apologize. I was unnecessarily rough on you down there. I'm sure Will told you the reasoning behind it; I just have to see for myself sometimes."

"Well, next time I suggest a more subtle method. Because that was over-dramatic and more borderline diva-princess than I have ever witnessed in my entire life! And I go to school less than an hour away from San Francisco. Let me tell you, I know something about queens okay. And you-" Sebastian cut to reign in his anger. It wasn't Kurt's fault that his temper was shortened because he hurt his pride by banging his head on the desk. The little voice in the back of his mind tried to tell him that Kurt was the cause of that for knocking on the door while he was under there, but he firmly clamped an imaginary hand over the voice's mouth.

"Sorry," Sebastian continued after regaining a small amount of composure. "I didn't mean to snap at you. Let's just try to move forward. I'm not going anywhere until the end of summer and you definitely aren't going anywhere either from what I gather your position here affords you."

Immediately, Sebastian felt like he put his foot in his mouth again. What was it about Kurt that made him do that?

Kurt stood before him with his arms crossed over his chest loosely and bobbed his head slowly up and down taking in all that Sebastian spewed forth.

"Are you done digging that nice, little hole there? I think you might manage to get to China within a week at the rate you're going."

Sebastian bent his head down and mumbled a soft "shut up" while attempting to ease the dull ache that had started to form on the back of his head. When he looked back up, Kurt was sauntering down the hall and with a small wave and light chuckle the model disappeared around the corner.

* * *

_Kurt had talked to other guys going in to do their own solo shots before and offered them tips for giving a good show, but he never thought that nerves would hit him about this simple task. He had done scenes with twins, random 'artistic' played out scenes, even a few scenes with their sister company McKinley where he worked with a couple of girls,_ talk about some awkward turtle moments.  _Luckily Hunter was a fine specimen of eye candy._

_With that thought, Kurt settled himself a little more comfortably on the cushions and started to barely graze his fingertips along his length. He watched as Hunter started to touch himself as well. Hunter started to fist his cock taking a noticeably faster pace as he watched Kurt's slow approach to the scene._

_Kurt's left hand rested lazily on his thigh while his right rubbed slow patterns across his chest and abs as he tilted his head back and just enjoyed the sensation of feeling his own skin under his palm. The show was slow but he could tell it was definitely working for both of them. When Kurt peeked his eyes open, he noticed that Hunter had slowed down his pace. Hunter was now only doing slow, thorough strokes from base to tip of his cock._

_Kurt ignored the cameras and crew as usual and took the opportunity to watch Hunter. He was never a fan of porn since it was literally his job, but seeing someone let go and enjoy themselves, no matter the forum, made Kurt relax and ease into the scene more. His skin was starting to tingle from caresses he lent himself and reached over to the side table to pick up a tube of lube and covering his fingers with it._

_Hunter quirked an eyebrow at Kurt's actions since he knew they weren't going to be actually having penetrative sex in this scene._

" _Does that really make a difference for you?" He asked as Kurt's slick fingers inched slowly and teasingly towards his hole._

_Kurt smirked as he started to press his finger firmly around the edge before briefly letting the tip pop through before withdrawing it and circling again. He hummed in an answer as he spread his legs open a little more to give both Hunter and the camera a better view of everything he was about to do._

_Hunter continued to stroke himself but his focus wasn't on trying to get off anymore. He was focused completely on Kurt. His long neck stretched as one hand reached and continue to tease his entrance. The other hand had finally managed a loose grip on his cock, slowly pumping it in time with the fingers that had started to slip in._

" _Why don't you just try it and find out for yourself?" Kurt asked once he found his rhythm. His breaths were starting to come a little heavier but he wasn't pushing himself too fast yet._

* * *

For the rest of that night and the better part of the next morning, Sebastian combed through the archives of Dalton Entertainment. The first videos from close to 10 years ago were definitely not the caliber that they were used to now. The models weren't as clean cut and their grooming habits weren't as… smooth, for lack of a better word for Sebastian's mind.

He had a small dinner last night very late because he was still a little ashamed of the interactions from earlier that day. And at breakfast, he barely managed to grab a cereal bar and a cup of coffee before fleeing the mass of models that started to swarm the kitchen in search of a larger meal.

By the time that Sebastian had started to come across newer hairstyles and less body hair in the scenes, his stomach was protesting its emptiness. He took note of where he was in the archive and logged out of the site and locked up his laptop.

There were only a couple of guys in the kitchen area when Sebastian made it downstairs. One of them, he recognized, was the model that Artie said had his first scene with Kurt yesterday. When the blond glanced up from his meal, he offered Sebastian a warm smile and small wave of his hand. Sebastian returned the smile with a slight nod of his head as he opened the refrigerator in search of some turkey and other fixings for a sandwich.

Artie came rolling through the door just as he cut his sandwich in half and put it on his plate.

"Hey, man." Artie greeted him. "How was your first night?"

Sebastian quickly chewed the first bite of his meal and swallowed.

"Not bad. Will was really understanding about yesterday. He told me to look into the archives and get a feel for how everything here has grown and changed over the years so that I don't set you guys back." He paused and considered taking another bite of his sandwich, but decided to add the conversation with Kurt to his list of events. "Kurt came by and apologized later on too. I don't know why, but he did and he was great about it. Even when I managed to stick my foot so far in my mouth that I think I reached my kneecap."

Artie laughed at his story. "Well, at least there is that. And all the porn you could ever want!"

Sebastian shot Artie a deadpan look as he stopped chewing temporarily. Artie's laughter burst forth like he couldn't contain himself at Sebastian's situation.

"I am not here for the free porn," he said around his mouthful. "I am here for the job experience and to hopefully come up with a short subject to film for my master's acceptance, dickhead."

Artie was struggling to talk through his laughter. "I hope this doesn't ruin it for you in the future. I know that it has definitely curbed my appeal for it."

"Gay male porn ruined it for you even though you are as hetero as they come?" Sebastian snorted.

"Shut it, you. We bring in girls every once in a while. You know that."

"Yeah. That won't be a problem for me. I never watched porn all that much before anyway." Sebastian dusted his hands of crumbs and put his plate into one of the dishwashers. "Besides, I'm finally getting to the point where the guys found out about body waxing and have fewer tattoos."

"Where are you in the archives?"

"March of 2011."

"Good luck," Artie said as he rolled away chuckling under his breath.

"Wait, why do I need luck?"

"You'll see."

* * *

_Hunter eyed Kurt as he watched Kurt's fingers slip deeper and deeper into his ass. He watched as Kurt's hand gripped his cock a little firmer. He watched Kurt's chest start to develop as slight blush as he drew himself closer to an orgasm._

_Kurt had found a pace between stroking himself and pressing his fingers as deep as he could into his own ass. He watched Hunter abort touching his own cock and stare him. Hunter lazily let his hands rub his own thighs and the lower part of his abs underneath his still hard cock._

" _Shit," Kurt hissed and locked eyes with Hunter before throwing his head back. He felt his hole clench around his fingers and hot come land on his chest and stomach._

_Hunter reached over for a few tissues on the coffee table and gently wiped at the mess Kurt had made on himself. Kurt kept his eyes closed but hummed with a small, sated smile at the actions. Then he felt Hunter's lips press against his again._

" _That was gorgeous." Hunter placed a few more kisses along Kurt's jawline and ended with a small nip to Kurt's ear which made him hiss and buck against Hunter's still hard cock._

" _Do you need help with that?" Kurt asked him._

_All Hunter did to respond was one sharp nod of his head._

* * *

_Fuck you, Artie. I am going to come up with the worst payback for you and your rolling ass. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you_ , was the loop of Sebastian's internal monologue as he reached the point in the archives where several of the current models were featured. Namely, Kurt.

Sebastian had tried to avoid Kurt's scenes as much as possible since he was still feeling a little put off from the accusations that Kurt had thrown at him a couple of days ago. He had watched the majority of all the current models work so that he could see how they acted on camera to be better able to edit shoots and show them in the best way possible.  _Let's face it, some of you guys have terrible 'Oh' faces._

The section that he hadn't watched featuring Kurt was taunting him. Sure, he had felt some stirrings of attraction and slight arousal watching a couple of the scenes. Hunter and Flint for all their mass of muscles could be incredibly gentle, and to Sebastian's surprise, Flint even bottomed regularly. Nick had an amazing, though frantic, stamina. Everyone had their own advantages that they brought to the screen, however none warranted more than the smallest reaction from Sebastian and his cock. The closest he came to an erection was a slight swell that wouldn't have even been noticeable if he were to stand. Nobody had caused him to break his word yet. But he knew that Kurt's selection would probably make him a liar.

He put off watching anything with Kurt in it until the morning before he has to check in with Will to start editing his first scene. Artie had warned him that it would be a doozy since even he wasn't able to splice everything together in a way to make it viewable. The thought of meeting with his boss soon after any type of gratification offered him an advantageous opportunity to curb his would-be desires if they decided to make themselves known.

Figuring he might as well get it over with, Sebastian plopped down into his chair and powered up his laptop. He raked his fingers through his sleep-mussed hair while his login was processed then clicked on Kurt's first ever scene.

He looked incredibly young to Sebastian. Kurt still had a slight roundness to his cheeks. His chest and shoulders weren't as broad or strong looking as they were now, even though Sebastian hadn't seen him without his shirt off yet. Sebastian felt increasingly awkward watching this version of Kurt. It seemed like it bordered on pedophilia with how young he looked. Sebastian could not get over it. He quickly backed out of the scene.

He had seen plenty of the archives from the year were Kurt first started, so he decided to skip to last year. Sebastian scrolled through the older scenes noticing that Kurt was never in a solo video _. For that matter neither was Hunter. Maybe I will let Will know when I see him in…_  Sebastian looked to the watch on his left arm.  _In 4 hours._

A video jumped out at him. It was titled 'Kurt and Wes Do It Slow'. The first thing that came to mind was a horrible introduction scene with cheesy lines and over-acted mannerisms. Soon he found that wasn't the case. Kurt and Wes were just  _together_. Nothing sickly sweet or overdramatic. It felt like he was intruding on a couple while they were being completely lost in one another.

Sebastian had never really had that before. He had a couple of boyfriends and the sex had been fine; sometimes it had even been great. But he never had anything like that.

He shook his head. He shouldn't be comparing real life to porn. That wouldn't do anyone any good. This wasn't a real relationship he was watching. It was two porn stars doing their jobs.

Sebastian kept his eyes glued to the scene. His brain was warring back and forth between wanting to allow his cock to succumb to his growing arousal or to lock it away in the deepest corners of his mind.

Watching Wes climax and then immediately start working to get Kurt there as well made the decision for Sebastian. Or rather his cock did by ignoring all of his good hearted protests. He closed the laptop before Kurt could come and pushed back from his desk.

Sebastian returned to his bed and pulled out a small bottle of his favorite lube. He pushed his boxers down, grateful that he hadn't gotten dressed yet for the day.

He trailed his fingers slowly through his trimmed pubic hair and let his nails lightly dig in. With his left hand he flipped the top up of his lube open and poured a small amount into the palm of his right hand. After closing it back, he let his left hand reach down and gently tugged his balls away from the base of his dick. His right hand warmed the lube by rubbing his thumb back and forth across his palm.

Sebastian groaned once his lubed hand wrapped around his cock. His hips twinged with the effort to lie still against his mattress. He kept his hands alternating with their tasks. His left rolling and pulling at his sack while his right stroked and twisted along his dick.

He had managed close to a couple dozen strokes when he started to feel the heat building underneath and behind his balls. His breathing was coming faster and shorter and making him feel light-headed. Soon the heat turn to an almost electric tingle and he dug his ass back into the bed while his stomach and lower chest lifted off and tensed up.

Sebastian pulled his legs up and nearly brought his feet to touch his ass. He tried to force his abdomen back down to stay the orgasm ratcheting just under his hands. It didn't work. As soon as he lay back down, a spark would fly through him and make him arch his back again. He felt a fine layer of sweat start to bead across his hairline and collarbones.

He couldn't hold himself off any longer. The rocking and panted breathing was making him exhausted. He just needed to come. His right hand tightened slightly and he let his left abandon his balls to come up to his nipples. He tweaked each of them firmly to raise the buds against the cool air of his room before he brought it down between his legs again.

Sebastian ignored his balls and lightly rubbed around the edge of his hole. A light scratch of his short nails near the sensitive skin was exactly was he needed.

His shoulders came off the mattress as he threw his head back even more. A silent scream opened his mouth as he felt his orgasm crest and roll through his joints like waves coming in with the tide. Warm come striped his hips and lower stomach.

Lying still for a few moments helped him catch his breath. Sebastian slowly sat up and observed his come streaked skin then sighed as he stood to make his way to the shower. He shook his head to himself as he turned on the water and waited for it to warm up.

_Apparently willpower isn't a specialty of mine._

* * *

_Kurt grabbed the lube from the table in front of him and spread his legs to invite Hunter to sit in front of him._

" _Just rest against me," Kurt whispered in his ear._

_Soon Hunter's body relaxed against Kurt's chest. Kurt slowly ran his hands across Hunter's chest and helped the man melt into a more comfortable position. He placed a firm hand on Hunter's right thigh and grabbed it and moved it so that it rested across his own thigh and part of the couch. His hands moved back and forth along Hunter's legs and hips, offering a small massage to try to loosen the tight muscles so that his partner would enjoy the sensations to come._

" _Relax," Kurt continued in his ear. "Let go and just enjoy the sensations. Let go."_

* * *

Will waved Sebastian in and he quickly took a seat in a chair across the desk from his boss. He felt calmer after his shower and somewhat grateful that he ended up coming after only watching one of Kurt's videos. The extra down time he had after cleaning himself allowed him to rearrange his thoughts and put back his professional façade that he was struggling to maintain, especially when Kurt seemed to be involved.

"So, what do you have for me?" Will relaxed into his own chair as he addressed Sebastian.

"Well… I commend you all for learning about the wonders for body waxing," Sebastian began with a light chuckle that Will returned.

"Yeah, we didn't think it was as important in the beginning as it apparently is now."

"One thing I did notice was Kurt nor Hunter have solo videos. Is that because they were bad or lost or what?"

"I will look into that. Obviously they won't be introductory scenes at this point." Will's voice trailed off. "I have to find a way to spin it…"

"Have them do it together." Sebastian's words caught them both off guard. He stuttered for a few moments before regaining his confidence. "I mean, it might start off looking like a circle jerk, but who knows? Maybe Kurt and Hunter can make something work?"

"They are pretty popular." Will gave a nod of his head. "I'll set something up for next week. Kurt's already done too much this week. If I don't start spreading him out more, we might as well be called Kurt's Entertainment."

Sebastian hid behind a nervous chuckle.

"So tell me about this potentially horrendous job of editing I have to do so that I can start earning my paycheck."

* * *

_Kurt felt Hunter's body slowly give in to his touches. He reached beside him to open the tube of lube with one hand while his other continued to caress Hunter. Kurt then slowly moved his lubed fingers to the underside of Hunter's balls. He rolled them with his clean hand._

_Hunter's head lolled against Kurt's shoulder. Kurt reached and pressed down on Hunter perineum with his slick fingers. The action caused Hunter to arch his back and let out a small gasp. Taking that as a sign of Hunter's approval of the action, Kurt moved his fingers lower. He slowly traced the outside of Hunter's hole._

" _Holy crap," Hunter said quietly. "Does it always feel like that?"_

" _Sometimes it feels even better." Kurt lightly kissed the side of Hunter's neck. "Just imagine what it would feel like with someone using their tongue."_

_Hunter moaned loudly at the thought. He started to arch his back again in response to Kurt rubbing a little more firmly around his opening. When the sensations got to the point where Hunter's abs rippled with the constraint of trying not to curl into himself, Kurt pushed just a little further against Hunter's hole._

_His fingers slid in smoothly and Hunter huffed out a deep breath. Kurt sat up straighter to support him and place reassuring kisses along his shoulders and neck._

" _Easy now. How does that feel?" He asked while he slowly pushed his fingers a little deeper._

_Hunter sagged back against Kurt once more forcing them both back into their previous position. No words came out of him; just deep half-grunt, half-moan sounds._

_Kurt used his free hand to rub along Hunter's hips again while he withdrew his fingers slightly. That action got a breathy sigh out of the blond in front of Kurt. Hunter reached a hand behind himself to grab at Kurt's neck and hair._

" _Please."_

_Kurt shushed Hunter between gentle pecks of his lips. When he reached for Hunter's cock, he pushed his fingers in again as he stroked up. Kurt thought the noises coming out of Hunter would be easily heard all the way up at the main office's reception area._

_Hunter's breathing started to come in short intakes and harsh exhales. His abs were burning with the exertion to stay in one place. His hips canted back and forth between Kurt's hands. Then he came. Hot and translucent stripes decorated the freckles on his chest and stomach._

_Kurt slowly removed his fingers from Hunter's ass when he felt the other man stop clenching around them. He kept stroking Hunter to ease him down from his high. Hunter rolled his head back and forth along Kurt's collarbones._

" _So, what's the verdict? Does it help?" Kurt smirked from behind Hunter._

_Hunter let out a small laugh that was more air and sound._

" _Yeah, I think it does."_


End file.
